Beso de media noche
by DAIK
Summary: [OU] ¿Quién dijo que Maléfica había olvidado a Stefan? ¿Quién dijo que había dejado de dolerle haberlo visto morir en sus ojos? ¿Quién dijo que su sirviente no podía sanarle el corazón? Y lo más importante… ¿Quién dijo que no dejaría que él lo haga? [Post-Movie]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos para Disney© y el protagonismo de Angelina Jolie.

* * *

**Beso de media noche.**

* * *

Con frecuencia, Maléfica miraba con nostalgia el palacio humano, a la media noche. Desde que Aurora se había casado con el príncipe Phillip, se había mudado al hogar que en verdad le pertenecía. Solían visitarla y quedarse largas horas conversando en el Páramo, pero en las noches, sentía la soledad pintarle el alma con negros matices. Aunque, Diaval era una excelente compañía de un tiempo acá. Sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en algo más que su sirviente. Y eso, le asustaba.

Había aprendido a vivir con el dolor de la muerte de Stefan en el corazón, y las madrugadas de dolorosa soledad, habían terminado. Casi de manera imperceptible, Diaval había comenzado a ser su compañía inseparable; primero como cuervo, luego, se le dio por convertirlo en hombre para poder conversar con él. Todo había comenzado una noche, de esas tan solitarias. Él voló hacia ella con intenciones de quedarse a espiarla, pero fue más rápida y lo descubrió antes de que se pusiera cómodo.

_«—¿Qué?»_ Eso era lo único que había mustiado. Sólo eso. Desvió la mirada y siguió dirigiéndola al palacio, desde su árbol.

Desde ése día, Diaval la vigilaba con relativa frecuencia. Ella lo sabía. Y ya se había acostumbrado.

Le gustaba. No lo iba a negar. Le gustaba la prescencia de él, sobre su triste semblante.

—Mi señora —lo oyó llamarle. No lo miró, no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Algo había cambiado con esa cavilación, lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Diaval se sentó a su lado, como era de costumbre entrando los últimos meses y la miró. No pudo evitar sentirse abrumado con la belleza de su señora (y le daba lástima consigo mismo, por querer picar tan alto). Maléfica era tan perfecta, tan hermosa. Adoraba mirar esos labios tan rojos como la pasión que solía embargarlo en soledad.

—Es tarde, Diaval, ¿por qué no duermes? —Sintió vergüenza contigo misma. Sabía que eso era una evasiva, porque ya sabía que él la acompañaba siempre, y más si era a la media noche. Sonaba estúpido recomendarle el sueño con tanta parsimonia, cuando sentía arder el cuerpo con la mirada de su sirviente encima.

—¿Dormir? —Inquirió, perturbado—, ¿cómo qué…?

—No me cuestiones —demandó, con la voz irritada.

—Es por el rey Stefan, ¿no? Sigues pensando en él —agachó la mirada, sintiendo el aguijón de los celos y la decepción pincharle el corazón. Amaba a Maléfica, desde hace mucho que lo hacía, y le frustraba mucho no haber podido sacarle a su antiguo y difunto amor de la cabeza.

El hada sintió la furia recorrerla. ¡Estúpido Diaval! ¿Cómo podía acorralarla de esa manera? ¿Acaso, era tan difícil entender que la estaba poniendo nerviosa? No tenía nada que ver con Stefan. Stefan era un cuento olvidado, gracias a él, ¿es que no se había dado cuenta?

—Dices muchas tonterías —comentó con disimulada calma, mirándolo a los ojos.

El tiempo pasó, y ninguno de los dos hizo nada por dar el primer paso. Maléfica se dio cuenta. Hizo ademán para volar a otro lado, pero Diaval la interrumpió, agarrándola por el brazo. La atrajo muy cerca, sin meditarlo.

—Igual que tú.

El comentario habría sonado ofensivo para Maléfica, en otro tiempo; pero ahora estaba concentrada en su calor y su cercanía. Ahora que lo veía bien, era muy atractivo su sirviente.

Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de tanta falta de distancia, y que el corazón les latía más rápido de lo normal. El calor, los sensaciones… y aquellas miradas tan ansiosas que se profesaban un sentimiento desconocido para ambos, era demasiado para soportarlo. Diaval fue quien dio la iniciativa y Maléfica se dejó hacer: pegó los labios de manera suave, casi fugaz. No anheló un beso extenso, como el de los humanos, pero sí lo suficientemente cálido como para sentir la temperatura que encerraba la boca de su señora. Explorar por un par de nanosegundos y de manera efímera, aquella suavidad de los labios rojos que tanto le gustaban.

Disfrutó la caricia, con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, Maléfica sentía todo su cuerpo temblar: eso le recordaba a lo que pasó en su adolescencia.

No se separaron por falta de aire, como lo harían otras personas en un beso morboso, lleno de deseos que no eran el de enamorar, sino el de poseer o abusar de la confianza depositada por el ser querido. Ellos decidieron hacerlo, decidieron disponer del aire que el beso nunca les robó, y decidieron mirarse a la cara en vez de esconderse después de haber dado ese gran paso.

—Puede que no sea un beso de _amor verdadero_, como el que te dio Stefan —le miró a los ojos, seguro de sí mismo.

—Diaval…—se dio cuenta de que le había leído la mente, y eso la abrumó.

—No es aquel beso, pero es mi beso de media noche.

Maléfica sonrió, sin reparos. No le importó más el esconderse, o los sentimientos tan extraños que se había negado a aceptar por Diaval. Le gustó ese gesto, delicado. Un beso de media noche. Se sentó a su lado, recostó su cuerpo al costado de Diaval, y sonrió, tocándose los labios con parsimoniosa lentitud, memorizando con creces las sensaciones vividas segundos atrás.

Y volvió a ser feliz. Los brazos del pelinegro la rodearon con delicadeza, sin decir palabra. No había más agregar.

Maléfica asintió.

**FIN.**

* * *

**D**ejando todo eso de lado… ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Por Dios! Es mi primer fanfic de la película, y quise empezar con corto, ¡estoy tan nerviosa!

**P**or favor, les ruego que dejen su crítica constructiva sobre mi fanfic, es el primero, repito. Estoy muy ansiosa por saber cómo me quedó.

**S**in más: besos amorosos.


End file.
